


Spoiled

by Cheylouwho



Series: Kink Meme Prompt Fills [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kink Meme, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, craig is a service top, tweek is also a bit insecure but hes wonderful shh, tweek is chubby, tweeks a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylouwho/pseuds/Cheylouwho
Summary: Tweek gets anything and everything he wants with just a bat of his eyelashes, and that's the way he likes it.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the new tumblr south park kink meme page! enjoy!!  
> https://southparkkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/171817031124/chubby-tweek-in-lingerie-getting-thigh-fucked-by

There were few moments in Tweek’s life where he felt self-confident, but right now was one of them.

The oversized mirror propped against one of the bedroom walls was just barely tall enough to reveal his whole body as he ran a hand from the back of his thigh towards the garter on his left leg. On any other occasion Tweek would have avoided looking, but something about the baby blue lingerie made him feel like his imperfections had melted away. He soft stomach and thick thighs that he’d always felt a tad nervous about were now adorned beautifully with lace and bows, socks pulled neatly just above his knee.

“Oh, Craig’s gonna _love_ you,” he muttered to the reflection, giving one final twirl. Even if his husband didn’t appreciate his carefully constructed seduction, he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him interested. They’d joked for years that Craig was wrapped around his finger, but it wasn’t exactly a false statement.

“Honey, I’m home!”

Just like clockwork.

Tweek let out a small gasp as he scrambled for the pair of sweatpants and loose t-shirt he’d set out on the bed. He couldn’t let him see the surprise _yet_ \- no, that would ruin the fun. It was all about the process.

“Tweek?”

“Coming!” he called, hoping he didn’t look too out of place as he emerged from the bedroom. Craig was already flopped against the couch, barely lifting his head as he entered. There was a look of exhaustion all over his face despite the smile creeping onto his lips.

“Long day?” Tweek asked, not even bothering to give Craig a warning before leaping onto the couch with him.

Craig shook his head, letting out a giggle as Tweek crawled closer. “You don’t know the half of it.” He didn’t say much more, just opting to wrap his arms around a carefully approaching Tweek and helping him the rest of the way onto his lap. Soon their bodies were pressed together comfortably, Tweek’s head against his chest and their limbs intertwined haphazardly.

“That better?”

“Always better.”

There was a moment of silence as they enjoyed each other’s company, eyes drifting shut in warm satisfaction. Tweek felt so sedated by the way Craig’s breath moved slowly against his ribcage that he nearly forgot what he’d set out to do in the first place.  “Baby?” he finally cooed, sitting up just enough so their eyes could meet. It didn’t take much more than a carefully placed hand on his husband’s thigh and a bat of his eyelashes to communicate exactly what he was thinking.

“Oh,” Craig said suddenly, raising his eyebrows in realization. _“Yeah?”_

“You’re not too tired, are you?” Tweek was practically pouting as he leaned closer, tilting his head just enough to send shivers down Craig’s spine. It took a lot for him to work up any sort of courage, but when he had his eyes set on something, it took even more to get him to back down. The hand on his husband’s thigh shifted just enough to get the message through.

“Never for you,” Craig practically breathed, not even daring to sit up as Tweek pressed the most delicate kiss against his lips. It was always best if he allowed his partner to take the lead; Tweek knew what he wanted, and there was nothing more he loved than to supply his demands.

“Yeah?” Tweek whispered right back, a hand already playing with the zipper on his dress pants. “How about you come show me, then?” He shifted his weight back towards the empty part of the couch.

Craig took the opportunity to stand. “Bedroom,” he told him breathlessly, already undoing the buttons on his shirt collar before one of Tweek’s hands clasped against it and pulled it away. He just as quickly replaced it with his own hand, yanking Craig down to his eye level.

Long, blonde eyelashes fluttered against his cheek as Tweek leaned closer, lips practically against his earlobe. “I’ll be calling the shots,” he whispered sensually, enjoying the low growl emitting from Craig’s throat in approval. He made sure to pop the top button before letting go, allowing him to scramble with the rest as he followed him into their room.

Tweek felt like a small animal as he scrambled up onto the bed, perching near the edge as he eagerly watched Craig continue to undress. He wasn’t about to take off his own clothing and reveal his surprise just yet; oh no, he wanted Craig’s full attention before he even let him glimpse. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed the socks peeking out of the bottom of his sweatpants.

Flustered Craig was not normally that observant.

Flustered Tweek, in return, was not patient.

“God, you’re slow,” he nagged childishly, making sure Craig got a good look as he slowly lay down against the comforter in the most sensual position he could manage. His feet were pressed against the mattress with his knees up, thighs slightly parted as his hands rested against the soft chubbiness of his stomach. “Baaaaaaaaaabe, come ooooooon…”

Craig rolled his eyes. “Yes, your highness,” he teased right back, finally finishing the last button on his shirt and allowing it to drop to the floor. Despite his playful attitude, he sped up his process, hurrying to get the rest until he was completely nude.

Tweek shimmied up towards the pillows as Craig climbed onto the bed. It didn’t take long for him to follow, hands pressing into the soft blankets on either side of Tweek’s head, a leg thrown straddle over his torso. It wasn’t until Craig was close enough that he finally reprimanded him. “Keep up that attitude,” he warned, enjoying the look on his face, “and I won’t let you cum.”

“I’m on top,” Craig muttered back, braving a nip at Tweek’s neck, daring him to say something. It drew out a moan from the other man, but it also forced Tweek’s fingers to dig threateningly against his hip bone.

“ _And you know full well I’m in charge,_ ” Tweek growled again. The tension in the room was absolutely intoxicating as he inhaled, relishing in his power. “Don’t you touch me yet, got it?” he said slowly, watching as Craig’s fingers curled and uncurled against the blankets in frustration. “Not until I say so. I’m undressing _myself_.”

“ _God_ , you’re so spoiled,” Craig breathed, obeying anyway as Tweek squirmed playfully below him.

“And who’s fault is that?” Tweek whispered back, biting his tongue as he gave the most innocent grin he could muster.

Craig didn’t give much of an answer despite an unamused pout, rocking slightly as he adjusted his position. There was something incredibly attractive, no matter how much he pretended, about being on his hands and knees above his more dominant match. “Show me what you got, then,” he implored, unable to help the look of absolute adoration creeping back into his eyes.

Finally, the moment of truth.

Tweek took a deep breath as he locked eyes with the man above him, his breath ragged. The feeling of vulnerability and complete control was stirring in his stomach as he carefully slid his hands along his sides, gripping firmly at the hem of his t-shirt. “Don’t you take your eyes off of me,” he demanded, slowly, _slowly_ peeling it upwards towards his chest. As soon as it was high enough he caught the fabric between his teeth, batting his eyelashes sweetly as Craig drank in the sight of the hidden lingerie top.

“ _Impressive,_ ” he muttered stupidly, vision swimming with giddy joy.

Tweek forced a glare, trying to keep his laughter down. “I buy beautiful lingerie,” he scolded through the material between teeth, pulling up one of his knees until it was gently brushing against Craig’s very hard cock, “and all you can say is _impressive_?”

Craig swallowed thickly, biting at his lip to try and keep his own giggles at bay. “Sorry, baby,” he cooed, practically sweating as the knee collided with his crotch. It took every ounce of self-restraint not to grind against it, instead allowing Tweek to move ever so slowly in a circular motion. “It’s really… _wow_.”

Tweek let his mouth fall open, the fabric snapping back down just for a moment before he wiggled it off over his head the best he could against the mattress. As soon as it was gone he arched his back, absolutely showing off. The fabric hugged his curves just the right way, soft body fat on display in full glory. “Appreciate me more,” he breathed, equally clumsy with his words.

Craig understood right away. It was a grant of permission.

Tweek had hardly finished his sentence by the time gentle hands were pressing against the sides of his ribs, sliding up towards the lacy bra before falling back down to his stomach. “God, you’re beautiful,” Craig muttered, pressing a kiss to the soft folds near his bellybutton.

Tweek swallowed awkwardly, trying not to let his self-conscious thoughts ruin the mood. “Damn right,” he forced himself to say, still moving his knee against Craig’s lower region. “Now get my pants off so you can see the rest. It’s a full set and you’re gonna look at _all of it_.”

Craig inhaled sharply before obeying, shifting back just enough to grip at the waistband of the sweatpants. There was already precum on the knee from their brief grinding, but he hardly noticed as he yanked them down.

“Don’t just rip it off!” Tweek chided, unable to help the burst of laughter finally breaking through. “What am I, a birthday present?”

“First you say I’m too slow, now I’m too fast,” Craig retorted, tossing the pants aside and letting his hands grip at the soft bit of exposed flesh between the panties and striped thigh-high socks. “Make up your mind.”

“Don’t talk back,” Tweek told him, trying his best to get back into character. One of his hands went straight for Craig’s hair, gently guiding his head lower until his lips collided with the bit of his stomach just above the waistband. Craig kissed him sweetly, taking his time as he made a trail from one hip bone to the other. “That’s more like it,” Tweek moaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. “But you’ve been awfully mouthy today otherwise.”

“Speak for yourself,” Craig dared, eyes glancing up playfully.

Oh, he knew what he was doing.

Tweek gave a sharp yank on his hair, forcing him to raise his face again. “Three strikes, you’re out,” he informed him, slowly spreading his legs. “I was going to let you fuck me.”

Craig bit at his lip, unable to look away from Tweek’s teasing seduction. “But?”

“ _But,”_ he breathed, rolling neatly to his side, “now all you’re getting is this.” One hand trailed slowly against his thighs as he bent one knee, parting them to show off the beautiful bit of skin.

 _“Oh,”_ Craig breathed, not necessarily opposed to the idea. He crawled closer with the best look of shame he could muster, however, given Tweek’s attitude. This was a sort of punishment, after all, and he’d better play the part.

“That’s right, come here,” Tweek cooed, tilting his head back just enough so that he could see Craig as he settled in behind him. They were practically spooning as he arched his back, pressing his ass against his cock. “You’re not allowed to cum until I do,” he commanded, “so figure it out.”

Craig carefully obeyed, settling into position with his dripping cock against Tweek’s thigh. As soon as he was ready, Tweek lowered the other one, groaning in satisfaction when he took the first thrust.

“Good boy,” he praised him, trying his best to sneak a glance at Craig’s pleased expression. “Faster.”

Craig’s other hand snuck its way over Tweek towards the front of the panties, fingers searching delicately against the fabric for a hold on his dick and pulling it out of its confines. As soon as he found a comfortable way to touch him, he began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts.

“That’s really good,” Tweek continued to squeak, breath coming in much shorter gasps now. There was something so vulnerable about the position that it made him feel even more aroused than a more conventional one. The sensitive skin of his thighs squeezed gently as Craig moved against him, one hand pressed firmly against his mouth.

“Please,” Craig begged, “I wanna hear?”

For once, Tweek allowed his request, forcing himself to remove it and moan openly into the stale bedroom air. “God, I’m real close now,” he admitted. “Don’t you dare do it before me, remember? Don’t you dare.”

Craig whined obnoxiously, doing his best to obey as the hand against Tweek’s cock jerked faster. “Come on baby, almost there,” he whispered, watching with delight as Tweek’s stomach muscles contracted and released in building pressure. “Please…”

There was sudden cry as Tweek finally released into Craig’s hand, his husband following immediately afterwards. All movement ceased as they lay against the mattress, out of breath and overwhelmed with sensations.

“You lucky bastard,” Tweek managed to whisper, eliciting laughter from both of them. “You’re on thin ice with that one.”

“Come here,” Craig said gently, helping Tweek roll over so that they were face to face in a warm hug. “It felt good anyway.” His hands gently ran along his back, tracing soft patters over the band of the bra. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Tweek peeped, managing to press a quick kiss to Craig’s nose. “Did you like the lingerie?”

“It’s really pretty,” he admitted, returning it on the mouth. “You should wear it more often. Maybe next time I’ll even be able to take it off.”

Tweek began to bat his eyelashes again, that sweet smile creeping back onto his face. “I’ll let you right now if you suck me off,” he cooed.

“God, you’re so spoiled,” Craig muttered, unable to help smirking back at him.

“And you like it that way,” Tweek finished for him, slowly rolling to his back and parting his thighs as Craig happily obeyed his wishes.


End file.
